en el pasado presente y futuro yo contigo
by lucyia
Summary: esta historia es para mi primita que le encanta los vengadores Aquí se demuestra como el amor de dos personas en mutuo hasta su muerte


En el pasado presente y futuro yo contigo

Pasado

Natasha Romanoff Clint Barton y Bárbara Morse eran los mejores agentes y espías de S.H.I.E.L.D. durante mucho tiempo Bárbara sentía celos de Natasha por sus habilidades ambas se odiaban con alma y piel hasta la muerte Clint amaba a ambas pero su amor por Natasha era más fuerte que el de Bárbara y sobrepasaba por cualquier cosa tanto que termino rompiendo su relación con Bárbara pasaron 3 años y habían reasignado a Bárbara a otra base.

Ese día era muy especial para Clint pues le iba a pedir matrimonio a Natasha de la manera más romántica que se le pudiera haber ocurrido era una cena preparado por el en un bosque bajo la luz de la luna llena con fuegos artificiales la cena consistía en un filete que le habían enseñado a cocinar en una misión en Francia con un espagueti a la italiana.

Llegada la noche Natasha se había puesto un vestido rosa pastel que le había dejado de regalo de navidad Clint aunque detestaba ese color el vestido era hermoso y le encantaba llego Clint por ella en un caballo negro como la noche y partieron hacia el bosque aunque Natasha sabia montar no le agrado tanto la idea de ir así pero no dijo nada al llegar y ver como lo había organizado le encanto.

Clint había puesto el anillo en su servilleta al verlo Natasha se quedó sin habla Clint la toma de la mano y ambos se levantaron de la mesa se incoó de rodillas y le dijo Natasha te gustaría casarte conmigo y en ese momento empezaron a explotar los fuegos artificiales ella no se esperó más de medio segundo para darle el sí Clint solo la cargo dándole vueltas en el aire y al bajarla dándole un profundo beso al terminar la cena entraron a la cabaña que les quedaba de espaldas.

Ellos solos declarándose uno al otro se infinito amor que se tenían y que no podían enseñárselo a nadie más solo para ellos mismos ella daría la vida por el tanto el por ella.

.

Desgraciadamente Natasha tenía que ir a una misión sola al día siguiente se despidió de Clint y partió sola rumbo a la base para evitar sospechas apenas le estaban informando cuando salió corriendo al baño a vomitar ella pensó que el filete le había caído mal y regreso a la sala de juntas a medio camino regreso corriendo al baño después se sintió mejor y explico lo sucedido y pidió una disculpa a los 3 siguiente ella tendría que ir a Afganistán sola pero estuvo vomitando toda la noche ella había comprado una prueba de embarazo.

No tardó más de 5 minutos para darle el resultado que fue positivo sabía que no podría ir a la misión pero para darle la noticia a Clint debería preparar algo asi ella recordó que le encantaba los campos de pintura como a ella a si que lo llevaría ala dia siguiente ganaron y le dijo

Te tengo que dar una noticia importante le dijo sonriendo

Nat si es que vas a ir sola a Afganistán ya me habías contado

No es eso y no voy a ir dijo entre dientes

Entonces pero porque te reasignaron

Ella solo soltó una carcajada saco una cajita de un liston y le dijo abrela apenas la abrió le dijo estoy embarazada el solo la pudo abrazar besar y ala ves lloraba después de esto solo le dijo

Vamos a hacer papas.

Ella también había renunciado a la misión…..

_**NUEVE MESES DESPUES **_

Era un buen día cuando a Natasha se le había roto la fuente rápidamente Clint

Se la llevó al hospital muy deprisa pero además estaban con ellos Pepper Tony y Steve quienes Pepper y Steve serían los padrinos de sus hijos llegaron al hospital en nueva york.

Primero nació una niña que era prácticamente igual que su madre pero con los ojos azul turquesa de su padre afirmo Natasha y Clint le digo que quería que se llamara como ella después nacio su hermano era también idéntico pero a su padre ella le digo que le gustaría que se llamara Clint James el solo respondió

Así que serán Natasha Barton Romanoff y Clint James Barton Romanoff

Si nuestros hijos tendrán lo que nosotros no

La enfermera empezó a gritar doctor emergencia el doctor examino a Natasha viendo un tercero bebe le digo a los padres Natasha empezó a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo hasta sacar a la última y dejarla en el otro brazo de su madre y solo dijo Clint ponle tú el nombre el respondido que se llamaría Florencia porque era una flor su cabello rubio de su padre con los ojos esmeralda de su madre

Así paso el tiempo después de dos años

Clint empezó a gritar Natasha porque defendías a Bárbara si a la que arruino el vestido que me diste.

Solo es un vestido

Solo eso sabes cuánto detesto el rosa y lo único que además en la ropa de Natasha y Florencia era ese vestido .

Mira Nat no creo que valiera la pena

Sabes que no quiero seguir a qui voy a la farmacia

Salió Natasha azotando la puerta ella iba manejando tranquilamente cuando no vio a un carro que la choco y la estampo contra un poste que después se partió en dos cayéndole uno sobre el techo de inmediato le llamo Clint y contesto pero apenas iba a hablar cuando le dijo

Cállate y escúchame y le explico

El contesto en donde estas

En la esquina de wool Street y broadway

A mis hijos dales en las fechas lo que tengo en mi alajero y diles que los amo y clint voy a amar por siempre y se desmaya

Nat, Nat, Natasha de inmediato le dijo a peper que cuidara a sus hijos ella claro acepto .

Apenas había llegado y detrás de el una ambulancia y una patrulla de S.H.I.E.L.D donde arrestaron al culpable los de la ambulancia no podían sacrla así que Clint la saco abriendo la puerta y con su impulso contra la puerta empujándose con Natasha hacia el exterior apenas habían salido cuando el poste termino de aplastar el coche por completo

_**24 horas después **_

Cuál es su estado doctor , pregunto Clint con su hija Natasha en brazos el doctor suspiro y dijo es muerte cerebral falleció al oír esto Tony le digo que si podían pasar a verla y le contesta si la desconectaremos ya y dice no yotraere 12 máquinas más y otra para llevármela el doctor solo pudo contestar que si .

Ya había avisado a todos para el funeral pero no podían saber nadie que ella seguirá viva solo Tony se aseguró que la maquina jamás fallara que siempre iba a estar a el cuidado de ella pues para Clint no había muerto y que si presentaba signos vitales la maquina le informaría de todo y se abrirá el ataúd subiendo hacia tierra firme el día del entierro sus hijas tanto Clint y los demás lloraron por ella y paso el tiempo y jamás la dejaría de amar

Pero sus hijas necesitarían una madre a sí que se casó con Bárbara solo para poderles dar a una madre que las quisieran y pudiera educarlas también como lo abrió echo Natasha claro que sus hijas lo sabían y la mayor se sentía orgullosa por llamarse como su madre y con las cartas y obsequios que le dejo para cada uno en una ocasión especial ella sentía que estaba con ella y su primer regalo había sido el collar que Clint le había regalado a su madre en prueba de su amor en cambio Florencia pensaba que Natasha su madre no tenía nada que ver en su vida que ella era como su madre única Bárbara la única que pensaba diferente.

_**Treinta años después **_

Natasha había despertado en el año 2045 tendría ella 70 años y aún se veía de 30 rápido se fue a buscar a Clint él estaba agonizando al verlo a el y ella a él sentían que sus vidas volvían sus hijos ya tenían hijos ella ya era abuela sus hijos mayores luego ,luego reaccionar a si su verdadera madre mientras Florencia no tomo la manos de sus hijos y del amor de su vida que sería su esposa y pronuncio sus últimas palabras .

Cuídense y quiéranse entre ustedes siempre han querido a su madre a si que demuéstrenselo aunque eso ya lo hicieron pero llévenla al libro mistico con los demás vengadores y Natasha la beso te amo

Yo contigo presente , pasado futuro nunca me voy a volver a ir perdóname

No te tengo nada que perdonar Stark antes de morir me lo dijo y jamas te deje de amar (fallece ).

Todos empiezan a llorar y las primeras en ponerse de pie fueron las do Natashas y dejaron de llorar para abrazarse y decirse al mismo tiempo tenemos que ir al libro místico

Al llegar el libro se abrió saliendo de una mujer en forma de vapor y le dice tu eras la vengadora faltante ella responde si así es baja un collar en forma de un corazón con una flecha atravesada y le dice la mujer este es tu destino que esperabas se sincera

No mi vida era al lado de Clint los vengadores y mis hijos

Tendrás una oportunidad de cambiarlo todo pero solo una la aceptabas o no

Claro que si

_**Treinta años atrás **_

Bárbara había aventado a Natasha en contra de la mesa de postres y se detuvo la música solo se escuchó en su cabeza una vos solo una oportunidad

Ella dijo no importa a seguir con la fiesta y transcurrió su vida como ella la quería ala lado de sus hijos del hombre en que se convirtió en su esposo

Hasta su muerte pero con los collares del libro místico se abrió la puerta había un nuevo mundo donde serían inmortales junto con su amor que estuvo en el pasado presente y futro

_**Fin **_


End file.
